


Could I Have This Kiss Forever

by angstytimelord



Category: Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluffity fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh wonders if his long-time love for Mads will ever be returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could I Have This Kiss Forever

It was the end of the last day of filming.

Hugh looked around him at the darkened set, sighing softly. He wished that this could have gone on forever, but he knew that everything had to come to an end.

Still, it made him sad. He would be happy to keep working on this show for the seven seasons that had originally been planned, though he didn't know how long it would actually last. As long as he was working with Mads, he would commit to any length of time.

This was the first time that they had worked together in years, but they had kept in touch -- and he'd discovered that his feelings for the other man hadn't diminished in the slightest.

He was still madly, wildly in love.

Now that he was separated from the woman he'd married, he was free to pursue anyone he wanted to -- but the only person he wanted was Mads.

He'd been in love with Mads for a long time, ever since they had worked together in _King Arthur_. But until three years ago, he hadn't admitted it to himself.

He had recommended Mads for the role of Hannibal in the hopes that the other man would be cast, and he had been. If he was honest with himself, he had also wanted the chance to be around Mads again, to let their friendship grow and strengthen. And it had, in so many ways.

But he still didn't know how Mads felt about him. He knew that the object of his affection considered him a friend -- but did Mads think of him as anything more than that?

It had been three years now that they'd been working together on _Hannibal_ , and he could feel that emotional pull even more strongly than he had when he'd first seen Mads again.

The problem was that he couldn't tell how Mads felt.

It was frustrating n the extreme to not know. But that wasn't a question that he could simply come out and ask; it was far too personal, too dangerous.

It was a question that he had longed to ask every time he and Mads had been alone together during the past three years, but one that he had always held back.

What if he asked the question, and then found that Mads didn't feel the same? He would be crushed, shaken to his soul, and he doubted that he would ever be able to recover. He would mourn the loss of what could have been for the rest of his life, living in the memory of something that never was.

Hugh sighed again, turning away from the darkness of the set, ready to head out of the door and go back to his lonely hotel room with all of his dreams unfulfilled.

"Hugh." The voice came out of the darkness, soft and quiet.

He whirled around, blue eyes wide, trying to focus in the twilit dark. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Mads in the shadows, walking towards him an holding out a hand.

"You scared me," he managed to say, a nervous laugh punctuating the words. "I didn't realise that was you. I thought that I was being stalked."

Mads shook his head, a smile playing around the corners of his lips.

"Ah, I'm sure that you have your stalkers, Hugh, but I am not one of them," he said, his voice very soft. "Merely a friend who would like to spend some time with you."

A friend? Hugh felt his heart clench in his chest; he had grown to hate that word. He wanted to be so much more than friends with this man; he wanted to be able to tell Mads exactly how he felt, but he knew that wasn't possible. He couldn't risk losing the friendship that they already had.

Better for them to simply be friends, than to have his love rejected. Mads would be nice about it, of course, but after he'd said those three little words, things could never be the same.

No, it was better that Mads should never know how he felt, better that he should love this man from afar, than have him back away and have their friendship altered.

Mads stopped in front of him, smiling and holding out a hand.

"There is something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time, Hugh," he said, his voice very soft. "Years, actually. And I think it is past time that you knew."

Hugh raised his brows, trying to look nonchalant. He barely had time to open his mouth to voice a question before he was suddenly in Mads' arms, and the other man's lips were on his.

He closed his eyes, letting himself fall into that kiss. He had never known that a kiss could be like this, that he could feel so utterly overwhelmed, swept into another world by the touch of someone's lips. He wanted this kiss to never end, to gon forever, until time itself came to a halt.

But of course, that couldn't happen; the two of them had to come up for air at some point. And when they did, Hugh found himself staring at Mads, breathing hard, lips parted.

Mads raised a hand to stroke his fingers through Hugh's curls; those dark eyes never left his, that gaze seeming to penetrate through his body, all the way to his very soul.

When Mads spoke, the words were music to Hugh's ears.

"I have wanted you for so long," he murmured, his knuckles caressing Hugh's cheek. "I have waited for years to do that. I hope that I haven't waited for too long."

"You haven't," Hugh murmured, shaking his head. He could feel a smile starting to grow on his lips, a smile that he knew came from his heart, a smile that he was sure could light up the entire world, not just the darkness of the now-quiet set. It was a smile that encompassed everything he was feeling.

"Could I have this kiss forever, Hugh?" Mads asked, his voice very soft. "I want to have this kiss every day, every night, for the rest of our lives -- and beyond."

All Hugh could do was nod, his throat tightening, unable to get any words out.

"Th-that's what I want, too," he managed to whisper, and was rewarded with a smile that matched his own spreading over Mads' face, lighting up his features with happiness.

Hugh knew that Mads' happiness was mirrored on his own face. After years of wanting this man, wishing that they could somehow be together, that Mads could understand how he felt and that he would feel the same, his dreams had come true. There were no barriers between them now.

The kiss that they had shared, their first kiss, _would_ be forever. Every kiss that they shared from now on would be just as passionate and loving as their first one had been.

They had the rest of their lives to kiss each other.

Hugh placed his hand in Mads', and felt the other man's fingers close over his. Without a word, the two of them moved towards the door, ready to go out into the world.

Now, they were a couple, and there might be some rough times ahead when they went public with their relationship. But they would survive those times, and be stronger for them.

They had each other. Neither of them would ever have to be alone again.

And each kiss that they shared would be forever.


End file.
